


Accidental Angels

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotacon, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Clive is a little depressed after recent events, It's been a month and he can't get to sleep anymore. Luckily, an angel comes to help him out.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 3





	Accidental Angels

The crickets just refused to be quiet tonight, Clive was laying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, wondering why he was cursed with the worst sleeping schedule in existence. He was thinking of what he’d been forced to do about a month ago, throw a grenade into an apartment complex. Why? Business related, the whole building went down, and he felt sick to his stomach … but Luckily there was nobody inside. He told them all ahead of time to leave, he was always doing what he could to keep things safe in the city, and it was eating away at him. He could barely Think straight, he had a pair of earbuds in, and he’d smoked some weed. He was doing everything he could to get to bed, everything within his power at least, but none of it was working, so he was just forced to stay there, counting the cracks in his shitty room’s ceiling as he mentally prayed for something to happen. 

Anything. 

He sighed, and rolled over, He was so high by now he could barely think, He could eat, but he couldn’t think. He Closed his eyes … and then they opened on their own. A bright ass light was above him, did the lamp turn on? He groaned, and sat up, rubbing his reddened eyes, tossing aside his gray blankets. He didn’t even wanna look at his room, nothing but clothes everywhere and mysterious stains he’d yet to clean up. 

He wanted to, but he just didn’t ever feel like doing anything but sleeping anymore. 

And he couldn’t even do that. 

He swung his legs over the side of his bed, sitting there in pure silence with his eyes closed for a few seconds before he turned his head to the right, and saw … a little boy. He was just floating there, naked, two big, white, dove wings spread out behind him. They were flapping, keeping him in the air, but surprisingly they didn’t blow anything out of the way …

“Stop … glowing …” Clive said, giving him a high, tired, angry look. The boy stared at him, and dimmed his light. He stopped flying, coming down towards the bed. As he sat down, his wings retracted into his back, and he sat obediently in front of Clive, looking at him with blank, brown eyes. 

Clive just stared at him … soft chestnut hair, a round face with a strange heart shape on one of his cheeks. He was cute, for a kid. Clive turned away, and got back into bed, holding his arms out. “Im high as shit … come- come here- are you real?” he said, watching the boy as he crawled over to him. “

“High? I’m Luke-” 

“ … I’m Clive-”

“I thought you were high-” 

“I am … but i’m also Clive- “ Clive yawned. Luke was laying on his chest, his weight was nice, Clive wrapped his arms around him, and rolled over, hearing the boy make a slightly surprised noise. He was so tiny, and his skin was soft, his hair smelled like baby powder and that weird smell that flowers have, like he was rolling around in grass. 

“ You were praying just now … did you need me?” Luke asked, and Clive hummed … this was a dream or something, right? As in, it wasn’t a real thing that was happening, so Clive could do what he wanted with this boy- 

He reached down, running a hand down Luke’s leg, soft- incredibly soft. “Maybe …” he mumbled. Luke nodded, “You were trying to sleep, right?” Luke asked, smiling as Clive nodded. 

“Okay! Leave it to me-” He said, and within seconds, Clive found himself slipping out of consciousness. He didn’t even realize it was happening until his eyes were rolling back in his head, and he couldn’t figure out whether he was fainting or dying. 

Luke just watched him … he leaned forward, sniffing him, sort of like a curious puppy before he pulled the blanket over him. If the human he was guarding caught a cold, he’d be a terrible angel to let that happen! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive let his eyes open … The light flooding in from the window illuminated the room in a nice way. Clive was face to face with a naked boy, Who was sitting on his lap, looking down at him. Clive’s first thought was, “Oh shit I’m going to jail-” but then he remembered last night … the way this boy floated down from heaven. He was very cat-like. Fragile, thin, he had big eyes and he was quiet. He was Small, soft and cute, Clive almost wanted to pat him on the head, but he couldn’t. He instead settled on panicking, 

“h-HOW DID YOu get in my room?!” He asked, and Luke tilted his head, “You let me in-” He said. Clive just stared at him … and he continued. “You let god into your heart, so I was sent to be with you-” He said, laying his head down against Clive’s chest. “I watched you all night, I’m sleepy …” He mumbled with a brief yawn attached to it. Clive sat up, “that doesn’t make sense, I don’t even believe in god-” He said, scratching his head. Luke nuzzled him, “You were willing, so I answered your prayer, and now I'm h- Hey-” Luke said, feeling a hand on his butt. Clive pulled him closer, “yeah yeah yeah, angel this, god that, you’re really soft ..” He mumbled, and Luke turned red. He was still as Clive unapologetically groped him, squeezing him, his thighs, it felt so strange, Luke’s face was heating up and he started breathing in a way he never had. 

“ so you feel this stuff too? Why would angels need to get turned on, I don’t get it-” 

“T-turned- where are you putting your fingers!” 

“Just wait- it’ll feel good-” 

“N-nooo!” Luke said, biting his arm, melting into his touch as his hand slipped up between his legs. He was drooling, holding onto Clive, who seemed focused. “You’re … soaked-” Clive mumbled, Luke was shaking as Clive played with the little bump above his hole, rubbing his fingers against it, letting the tip of his digits slip into him. He pushed one in after a little while of messing with Luke, watching him start to squirm around as it went in. Luke gasped, and laid against Clive, just letting him do whatever he wanted at that point. Clive was being gentle, and Luke seemed like he just couldn’t take it. He lifted himself, on his knees, pushing his body into Clive’s as those fingers traveled deep into the tiny cavern he had.

Luke was making weird noises, sort of like moans, though they sounded oddly like chirping, as in, bird chirping. Clive leaned forward, and started kissing at his neck, forcing him to sit back down. The boy wrapped his arms around Clive’s shoulders, clawing at his back as he drooled, feeling his fingers push at his sweet spot. 

“There- feels weird!” Luke yelled, before he gasped. His body suddenly let go of it all, and he felt relaxed, shuddering as he clenched around Clive’s fingers. 

“ … aw- that was so cute-” Clive said, pulling his hand away. Luke was clinging to him, shaking, whimpering under his breath as he held onto the other’s shoulders. 

Clive leaned back, hugging Luke, just feeling comforted by his warmth as the boy quietly sniffled. Clive tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn’t let go. 

“ Luke … Luke? Are you crying?” Clive asked, and the boy nuzzled him … He mumbled something about wanting to take care of Clive’s “earthly needs.” 

Clive immediately took it the wrong way, assuming Luke was telling him to continue. Clive pushed the elastic of his pants back, and let his dick spring up, touching Luke’s back. 

“ Lukey …” Clive said, trying to coax him down. He reached under Luke’s arms, and tickled him, watching him flinch away quick, a fleeting smile on his reddened face. Clive pulled his hips down, letting Luke’s slit just barely come in contact with his dick. It rubbed off a little moisture, and Clive throbbed at the sudden coldness. Luke was just staring at it, looking between it, and Clive’s face … 

He let Clive pick him up a little, holding onto his arms for balance. Clive could see Luke had no idea what was going on … but he was an angel, so who cares. 

He let Luke down, and the boy made an uncomfortable face when the tip didn’t go in so easily. It took a little bit of a push, and then Clive let go of him, letting him slowly slide down due to gravity. 

Only, it really seemed to hurt,

“A-ah! Ow- Clive! Please!” Luke whined, slowly going down as his legs weakened. Clive shook his head, mumbling a “nah” as the feeling of the boy closing around him filled his mind, kicking out any other thoughts. Eventually, Luke couldn’t hold himself up, and he ended up sitting down completely, dick buried in his stomach, making him drool. Clive Could feel Luke’s insides twitching around him, He could feel the way the boy’s body clenched and relaxed, the way his legs tried to move as he started to realize how good it felt. 

Luke was grinding, just a little bit, curiously twisting his body around, seemingly in an attempt to get off of Clive. Clive just watched him move for a second, his nipples were so hard, why’d god make angels look like this? Why’d god make this his type …

He reached out, and pulled at one of the buds, feeling Luke clench up as he twisted it between his fingers. Luke moaned, it was clear, and soft. Clive put both of his hands to Luke’s chest, and decided to take over, pushing the boy onto his back as he started to rub the hard little nubs around between his fingers. 

Luke was so sensitive, Clive was barely thrusting, and He was acting like he was about to cum. He had his legs hooked around Clive’s waist, 

Luke was arched back, gasping as the bed gently creaked. His body was so warm, and his face was blood red. Clive wished he could reach him, and give him a kiss, knowing full well he probably shouldn't. He pulled back a little, grabbing Luke’s legs, holding them both up in one hand as he started to see if he could make him cum without touching him. Luke just laid there, taking it all, he was crying but it seemed like that was more in his nature than anything else. 

Clive shoved his hips forward, and Luke winced, covering his face as he continued to cry, moaning out deformed versions of Clive’s name. All Luke could feel was his body melting with each pounding movement, it was in sync with his heart, which was already beating much faster than it should be. Each hit was punctuated with the sound of a misplaced moan, the urge for something to touch him between his legs, and the burning desire for Clive to bury his seed in his stomach.

That last part was a little programmed but it wasn’t his fault ..

Eventually Clive pulled his legs apart, biting his lip as he pulled him forward, “sorry-” Clive mumbled, cumming inside of Luke. Luke arched back, and Clive let out a surprised “oh shit nevermind-” as Luke groaned, letting out a stream of liquid onto him …

They both stopped, panting … Clive let Luke’s legs go, and pulled out of him, seeing him flinch a little before he rolled over onto his side, and went right to sleep …

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“And no smoking either!” Luke said, pulling the swisher from Clive’s hand. Clive was on the couch, in the same hoodie and sweatpants he was wearing last night. He rolled his eyes, “ it’s just weed- didn’t god put it here for us to enjoy?” 

“ … hm- I- I guess that makes sense-” 

“See~?” Clive said, pulling his cigar from Luke’s little hands. The boy wasn’t nude anymore, he’d somehow gotten his hands on some sort of wool mini smock, with puffy long sleeves. It was so white Clive thought it was glowing, meanwhile his own clothes were completely black to no end. Luke watched as Clive broke open the cigar, dumping out all the tobacco. He did it in a straight line, it was kind of cool …

Luke laid down on the couch next to him, he really was like a cat …

“Don’t you have angel business to attend to?” Clive asked, feeling Luke’s eyes burn into his soul as he rolled his blunt. “ …” Luke just stared at him, before looking away, shuffling into the corner of the couch, laying down over there instead. 

“ … well I didn’t say you had to leave- come back …” Clive said, surprised by how quickly Luke moved over, laying his head down on one of his legs. “You’re so weird ... “ Clive said … but he undoubtedly liked everything about this situation. He watched Luke as he laid there, eyes closed, curled up like a baby on his couch. 

He struck his lighter, and Luke watched as he started to smoke … He coughed a little, and sighed … “I don’t feel like going out today man-” Clive mumbled. Luke could sense there was something wrong, Clive had so much stress writhing around in his stomach … 

“I can make you feel better …” Luke said, and Clive hummed, “feel free- cause the meds aren’t doing it ..” He said. Luke sat up, and stuck his hand under Clive’s hoodie. He put a hand to his chest, and closed his eyes. 

Clive watched him as he prayed, and his body went back to glowing. His wings extended, and Clive nearly dropped his still on fire weed onto the couch as he felt oddly relaxed, and it was MUCH too early for his weed tolerant self to be high …

“What …” Clive said, He couldn’t even think straight, it was like all the anxiety he was used to having was just lifted away, and he wasn’t worried about anything, wasn’t stressed about anything … he felt good. Had he been tensing his shoulders that whole time? No wonder they always hurt, and he wasn’t even laid all the way back …

Luke went back to laying down, and Clive gave him an appreciative head stroke. “You’re magic or something …” Clive said, and Luke nodded, “I’m an angel.” he responded. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Can they see you?” Clive mumbled to Luke, who shook his head. “They can’t see or touch me unless you want them to, I’m your guardian angel, so there’s no need for everyone else to know I’m here.” Luke said. The two were out in public, Clive didn’t care if people saw him mumbling to himself, it was nothing out of the ordinary to be honest. He was grocery shopping, getting whatever Luke suggested, selling drugs gave him the money to do a lot more than he could otherwise …

“So … what’s it like … in heaven?” Clive asked, and Luke looked at him, pointing at different vegetables to get. “It’s like earth, but nice, your own personal earth where things are how you want them … you get to join everyone, and we all share each other's knowledge and work towards becoming a stronger god.” Luke said. 

“ … you mean, when I die I get sucked into some hivemind?” 

“Well, no! You’re still you, as an individual, you just gain the knowledge, and your knowledge is added, but it’s only while you’re in heaven” Luke said, and Clive … stared at the tomatoes … he put them in a basket, and walked over to the counter. “So … you were a real person at some point?” he asked, and Luke hummed, “I’m still a real person, aren’t I?” 

“Yeah! Of course, I just meant- You were like me?” he asked, and Luke nodded. “But I got killed …” Luke said. Clive watched as the vegetables were scanned, he didn’t wanna say anything while he was at the register. 

He was told his price, he paid, and took his bags from the cashier’s hands. Once he got outside, he realized it was raining, and groaned mentally since he forgot to bring an umbrella. Luke didn’t seem bothered, or wet, he just followed behind Clive on his way home. “So, how’d you die?” Clive asked, and Luke hummed. “ a guy came to the apartments yelling for everyone to leave because it was an emergency or something, but I was grounded so My parents left me in my room. I think it was an accident ..” Luke said.

“But all of a sudden something came through my window, and it scared me. There was a loud bang, and when I woke up it was all bright, and I had wings-” Luke said. Clive stopped … and Luke stopped behind him … “Clive?” he asked, walking over to him. He reached out, taking his hand, squeezing it “Clive … Clive?” Luke asked, tugging at his arm. 

He looked terrified, mouth open as he dropped his bag, and put a hand over his mouth. 

“I’m so sorry-” he choked out. 

  
  
  



End file.
